


идеальная игра

by miratuck



Series: about music [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, er - Freeform, невзаимные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Его собственная жизнь рушится, когда он беспокоится за жизнь родного человека.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: about music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952548





	идеальная игра

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: 3 Doors Down - Kryptonite  
> Персонаж: Ли Санён

— Санён, я не успеваю, — голос Кевина звучит жалобно даже сквозь плохую телефонную связь. — На выставке столько важных людей. Давай сходим в следующую пятницу.

Где-то на подсознательном уровне Санён догадывается, что и через неделю у Кевина найдётся какое-нибудь оправдание. Это уже не впервые, когда они переносят свидание из-за работы парня. Но всё же он улыбается в трубку и кивает, затем вспоминает, что Кевин его не видит и произносит:

— Без проблем, Кев, — Санён выкидывает два билета в урну, стоящую рядом с кинотеатром. — Увидимся.

Вернувшись домой, Санён пишет Хёнджэ, что вечер освободился, и они могут как в старые добрые времена сыграть в приставку или посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Живущий неподалёку Хёнджэ уже через двадцать минут трезвонит в его квартиру.

— Господи, Хёнджэ, — Санён открывает другу дверь, ворча. — Из-за тебя соседи будут снова жаловаться.

— Перестань жаловаться, Санён, — Хёнджэ вваливается в коридор, толкая Санёна, по пути скидывая кеды. — Я единственное яркое пятно в твоей жизни.

— Угу, — бурчит Санён. — Вот я и говорю… то ещё пятно.

Они забираются на диван, с ногами как в детстве, несколько часов играют в игру, которая заставляет вспомнить беззаботное школьное время, а потом они долго разговаривают, пока Санён не засыпает, положив голову на плечо Хёнджэ.

— Хэй… — Санён слышит голос друга сквозь дрёму. — Тебе звонят.

— Да, — Санён резко поднимается. — Спасибо, Хёнджэ.

Санён отвечает на звонок неглядя на экран и слышит Кевина:

— Приедешь? — голос Кевина тихий и, насколько может спросонья судить Санён, пьяный. — Пожалуйста, Санён.

Хёнджэ выглядит расстроенным, когда Санён извиняется и сообщает, что ему нужно срочно уйти. Санён делает пометку у себя в голове, что будет неплохо выехать за город с Хёнджэ и остальной их компанией.

— Ещё раз прости, Хёнджэ, — сумбурно повторяет извинения Санён, проверяя точно ли закрыл дверь. — Позвонил Кевин и… в общем, я нужен ему и, видимо, срочно.

Хёнджэ ни произносит ни слова, лишь кивает, и, когда они оказываются на улице, они расходятся в разные стороны.

Кевин живёт недалеко от дома Санёна, поэтому парень оказывается у его квартиры уже минут через семь. Дверь открывается, только когда Санён уже начинает беспокоиться и достаёт телефон, чтобы позвонить парню.

— Я уже думал, что с тобой… — договорить Санёну не дают, рука Кевина хватает его за рукав рубашки и затаскивает за порог квартиры. Кевин впивается в санёновы губы, грубо прикусывая нижнюю, а свободной рукой закрывает дверь.

***

Санён ехал с работы, когда вдруг машина издала предсмертный звук и остановилась. И сейчас, когда на улице уже смеркается, Санён пытается дозвониться до Кевина. После третьего звонка Санён сдаётся, набирает номер Хёнджэ, но не успевает нажать кнопку вызова, как на экране высвечивается имя Кевина. На лице парня появляется счастливая улыбка.

— Кевин, у меня сломалась машина, — Санён знает, что парень чаще всего бывает занят, так что перешёл сразу к делу. — Ты не мог бы меня забрать?

— Сломалась? — ахает Кевин. — Я скоро буду, не волнуйся.

Громкие гудки перебивают санёново «спасибо», но это уже неважно. На улице становится прохладно, Санён кутается в тонкую куртку, но когда Кевин не появляется и через следующие двадцать минут, он решает сесть в машину.

Замёрзшими пальцами, он набирает номер Кевина.

— Да?

— Кевин? — взволнованно спрашивает Санён. — Ты в порядке? Ты едешь?

— Прости, Санён, — Кевин повышает голос в попытках перекричать шум на фоне. — Я задерживаюсь. Может, попросишь Хёнджэ забрать тебя?

— Эмм… да, — Санён отвечает не сразу. — Да, Кев, конечно. Не волнуйся.

У Хёнджэ снова не занимает и получаса, чтобы добраться до места, где сидит Санён, окружённый темнотой.

— Боже, Санён! — восклицает парень. — Как долго ты ждёшь?

— Около часа… я думаю, — отогревая руки, смущённо отвечает Санён.

— А в автосервис звонил? — Санён замирает. Хёнджэ смотрит на него неверящим взглядом. — Серьёзно, Санён? Ты сидел здесь час и не додумался до самой очевидной вещи?

Санён всё ещё выглядит очень смущённым и не находит, что ответить на выговор друга. Словно им снова по пятнадцать, и он попался на какой-то детской шалости.

***

Санён снова стоит у квартиры Кевина. Он сбивается со счёту, сколько раз он набирает номер парня и уж тем более как долго он нажимает кнопку звонка. Санён, подозревая худшее, тихонько тянет на себя дверь и не обнаруживает никакого препятствия. Дверь открыта. После этого он теряет всякую осторожность, потому что они договорились встретиться дома. У Кевина. Тот Кевин, которого он знает, ни за что бы не оставил квартиру открытой. Беспокойство за своего парня перевесило беспокойство за свою жизнь, и Санён вбегает в квартиру. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного в коридоре, он забегает на кухню, потом в спальню Кевина. Пусто. Никого.

— Неужели ушёл куда-то и забыл закрыть дверь, — начал ворчать Санён, успокаивая сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди. — Что, так сложно предупредить…

Он вернулся на кухню, включил чайник и сел за стол.

«Ты где?» — Санён отправил сообщение, и отложил телефон. Обычно Кевин отвечает что-то вроде: «вызвали на работу» или «заскочил к приятелю» и обязательно много смайликов.

Когда Кевин не ответил ни через два часа, ни через пять, Санён начал беспокоиться. Он успел написать ему около десяти сообщений и теперь начал звонить.

На часах было двенадцать ночи, когда он закончил обзванивать всех их общих друзей. Кевина нигде не было.

Санён просыпается от шума в коридоре. Обнаруживает у себя в руках телефон. Видимо заснул случайно, пока пытался найти Кевина.

Он находит его в коридоре, если можно так считать, прижимающего к стене какого-то парня. То, что он видит, заставляет его остановиться в дверях.

— Кев? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Санён.

Кевин отрывается от парня, тяжело дыша. Не понимающе смотрит на человека в своей квартире.

— Почему, Кевин? — с болью в голосе спрашивает Санён.

— Я ничего не обещал тебе, Санён. — Голос Кевина звучит холодно, он кажется Санёну настолько чужим, что парень неверяще качает головой. — Никогда.

Санён понимает, что все слова мира не заставят Кевина извиниться, стать тем, кого он всё ещё любит. Санён понимает, что однажды сам придумал себе идеальную картинку, в которое верил всё это время. И с этим осознанием он обходит Кевина и притихшего незнакомого парня и уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.


End file.
